1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to display devices and, particularly, to a display device with alarm function.
2. Description of Related Art
Reminders of important appointments during a workday are often provided by a mobile phone or other portable device. However, the device may be turned off or may not be present with the user, such that the reminder fails to be issued.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display device with alarm function which can overcome the limitations described.